Names of the Love Stricken
by DeathJoey
Summary: Every week it's a new nick name. You don't know his name, he doesn't know yours. The only thing he knows is that no matter what trinket you wear, there's a nick name for you. Follow these two into a dizzy world of identities lost in love. (Makoto Tachiban-Free!- x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

Music blared.

She bobbed her head to the music as she opened up her locker and reached into to grab her shoes. As her hands worked on that her feet slipped out of her sneakers. She mouthed the words to the song as she bent down dropping her slippers and picking up her shoes. As she slipped them in, she began to notice that outside noise was getting in. She looked up just in time to see a large male come at her. She backed up, eye's widening as she landed with a loud umph.

She hissed as she pulled her headphones down looking up at the three boys before her. A short blonde behind her attacker began to talk quickly to the other two and she sent him a small glare. He epped as he hid behind the taller. The blue eyed boy with dull features gave a small 'tsk' sound as the attacker held a hand out to her.

"I'm sorry, excuse us. Nagisa get's excited," Said the green eyed boy. With her left hand she reached out and took it.

"It's fine...I shouldn't of had these in," She mumbled as she pointed at the pair of green head phones around her neck. She dusted at her skirt knocking off any imaginary dust. The green eyed boy smiled as he ran his hand up to the back of his neck, he gave a nervous chuckle just as the bell rang. As she looked at him she could feel a slight blush cover her cheeks, he was cute and tall...A deadly combination to her young heart.

"We'll sorry again...Usagi-Chan," He said as he grabbed the blue eye'd boy's arm and flashed her a kind smile. They bolted down the hall, Nagisa whining as he followed them. She shook her head getting her out of the day dream her mind was supplying.

"Hey my names..." She started to shout but stopped when she noticed her left wrist.

"Usagi-chan...huh..." She smiled as she looked over the bracelet she'd made just the night before. A small rabbit/Usagi charm was woven into the bead work. Pulling her headphones off she put them in her bag as she began her own trek to class.

~

Class went slowly for Usagi -chan. She drummed her pencil on the notebook as the teacher rambled on about the upcoming test. Usagi-chan sighed as she looked around the room. Everyone in the class wore green ties or green bows, the sign of a 3rd year student. She sighed again as she pulled her long black hair to the side and began to braid it quickly. Once tied off Usagi-chan chuckled as she looked down at her wrist.

'Such an odd...classmate,' She thought as she thought back to his looks. He was tall, his eyes an interesting shade of green. The kind smile he'd given her made her stomach flop as she felt her face heat up again. Burring her face in her hands, it was times like this she was glad there current teacher never really turned around.

~

A bell sounded off and the students began to shuffle and rearrange there desks for lunch. Usagi-chan got up and quickly began to sprint down the hall way. A few girls in the hall waved and cheered her on as she skidded down the hall heading for the lunchroom. It was a normal occurance for Usagi-Chan, forgetting lunch. As she saw the group surround the little bread stand, she sped up and tried to squeeze between two boys. But to no avail she couldnt get in.

"Let me in!" She gave a shout as she gave a swift jab to one of the boys. He gave an off handed whine and inside Usagi felt slightly guilty.

"Pay back Usagi-Chan?" Asked the voice from earlier. Her clear blue eyes looked up to find the green eyed boy smiling at her again. Her stomach did a flop as she felt someone from behind push against her. He turned away from her and she noticed that he was shielding the smaller blue eyed boy as he ordered.

"Hurry Haru-Chan..." Said the green eyed boy. Usagi took a step back and wiggled her way out of the crowed. She felt her face flare up as she bolted back to her room. She took a seat and burred her face in her arms as her stomach gave off a growl. Inside her mind replayed his voice.

'Pay back Usagi-Chan?' Her mind supplied his smile and she groaned out loud.

Well this is my first so be kind and gentle and leave a comment or add. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Music.

Its what moved her, it's what spoke to her. It's also what seemed to get her into the most trouble. She adjusted the green headphones on her head as she read on. With a good book open before her, she mouthed words, that she wasn't sure of. Were they lyrics or where they from the text? She chuckled as she gave up on the book and bobbed her head to the beat.

It was the end of classes for the day and as she looked up to check her surroundings she found she was lost. The music played as she looked around scanning the area. A small building was to her left and as she looked at the fence that surrounded it she found that a pool laid within. Pausing her music, she smiled a bit.

'A pool?' She stepped forward and laced her fingers in the chain link as she watched three boys swim back and forth. She looked around the edge and a girl with red hair was pointing at a stop watch. The red head held it up to the tall male before her. The green eyed boy from before smiled to the red head and began to congratulate one of the boys in the pool.

She watched as the green eyes looked up from the pool and he smiled at her.

"Hello Kiku-chan!" The green eyed boy waved at her and she blushed. A few of his teammates looked at her and right away she backed up. She gave a small wave at back before, Kiku-chan bolted. She pulled her headphones on and began running the way she came.

'Kiku...' She looked at her wrist and saw nothing but then she looked down. Attached to her tie was a Chrysanthemum that she'd picked on the way to school. It was a small bud and a pretty blue and purple color. She ran her hand down the flower and smiled.

"So this is how we play," She mumbled to her self as she sprinted home.

~A few days later~

Kiku-Chan carried a pile of papers to the teachers lounge. She was on work duty today and she was not happy about it. She adjusted the papers quickly as they were pushed forward by the flower on her tie. All this week she'd picked a new Chrysanthemum and worn it in case she ran into her green eyed 'friend'.

'Could I call him that?' She thought as she thought of the few times she'd seen him around school. The more she spotted him, the more she thought she saw him everywhere. She made it a priority to at least pass him once. She hadn't worn anything different, choosing to keep her Chrysanthemum, since they were in bloom. She smiled as she remembered that day back at the pool.

He was shirtless. She blushed.  
And wet. The blush turned redder.  
But those doe eyes. She closed her eyes imaging it.

Gravity did the rest. Her eyes jolted open as she realized there was nothing under her foot, she looked down and the decent of stairs made her gasp.

"NO!" She yelled as the footing was all gone and she tipped forward. The papers left her arms and she brought her arms up to block the impact. With a pull at her gut she felt the wind knock out of her and her body hang. She opened her eyes slowly and peeked out from her arm shield. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the papers spread out before her.

"Are you okay Kiku-Chan?" Came a panicked voice she'd come to know. Looking to her waist she saw a firm muscled arm wrapped around her tight and she looked up to her savior.

"Yes...thank you," She managed to get out in a whisper. He flashed her a closed eyed smile and he set her on her feet. Haruka moved passed the two and Kiku watched as he began to pick up her papers.

"Gotta be careful Kiki-Chan," Said the savior as he moved around her and helped Haruka pick up the papers. She watched them, her heart beating a mile a minute as she remembered his arm wrapped around her stomach. She placed her own arm across it and gave them both a nod.

"Yes...Sorry...was dazed." She said as she slowly moved down and took the papers Haruka offered. The green eyed boy handed over his as Haruka pulled on his friends jacket.

"Come on, were gonna be late," He monotones and began walking down the rest of the satires. The green eyed one jumped a bit and then glanced to his watched before giving Kiku-chan a bow.

"See you next time," He smiled and ran to catch up to Haruka. Kiku-Chan waited a bit trying to get her heart beat under control, before slowly, one step at a time she descended down the stairs.

With the papers dropped off and the school far behind her. Kiku- chan smiled as she passed the patch of Chrysanthemums. She remembered his closed eyed smile as she placed a hand at her stomach.

"Hmmm...Wonder what I'll wear tomorrow..."


	3. Chapter 3

One whole week.

She'd been out one whole week.

As she walked the distance to school she could feel a sneeze coming on. Covering her nose she gave a sneeze and a few people around stared and slowly began to move from her. She pulled a handkerchief out and rubbed at her nose. It had snuck up on her quickly. A summer cold was going around her class and she was the last to get it. She thought she'd been safe and took care of it but come Monday morning she couldn't get out of bed.

"Morning Koko-chan," Koko-chan looked up and her eyes widened a bit. Haruka and his tall green eyed friend,she'd started calling him Mesu-San. Japanese for dear.

"Koko-chan..." She said as she realized she still held her handkerchief to her nose. Stuffing it away into her bag she blushed as she walked beside the boys to school .

"Are you feeling better? Haven't seen much of you this week," He said as he looked ahead. Haruka glanced at her then let his eyes focus back on the walk up to the school. Koko blushed as she realized his words. He'd been looking for her.

"Yes...much better," She started as she rubbed a hand along her arm.

"Summer cold...horrible one," She looked to Mesu-san and he gave her one of his doe smiles before looking back nodding.

"Good to hear," Koko nodded back looking down, letting her black bangs cover her eyes. She hoped she was looking down enough to hide the blush that covered her cheeks. In all the time they'd talked or been close to each other. This was the most. She gave herself a small smile.

'Cute boy, talking to me. Nothing could get in the way of me today,' She thought as she gave a small girlish chuckle. Finally they came to changing shoes and the boys were in and out quick, as Koko was lost in thought. A slight tug came to her shoulder and she turned to see green eyes smiling.

"See you later, take it easy. You may have a fever Koko-chan," He said waving bye and joining Haruka. As soon as Mesu was gone, Koko reached her hand up to lay it against her forehead. She was cool to the touch and then she realized.

'Omg...I'm blushing like an idiot,' She thought as she made her way to class.

~Later that day-The swim club~

Haruka watched his friend. Makoto was leading the training practice having given Haruka his regimen. Haruka watched as his best friend seemed to be in a better mood then yesterday. He tried to piece together what was new that made his friend cheer up. But his mind couldn't seem to make the connection. Haruka shrugged and pulled his goggles on jumping in without a thought on the problem again.

Makoto Tachibana looked over his school mates and nodded to Gou that he would be jumping in as well. As he readied himself, her felt a goofy grin spread on his face. Catching himself quickly, he patted at his cheeks as he jumped in. He let the water surround him and opened his eyes to see the others starting there laps. Makoto broke the surface and readied himself for his lap.

Makoto's thoughts had little to do with swimming at the moment.

'Wonder if she went home,' He thought as he began his backstroke. At each stroke his thoughts seemed to contain her. He didn't know what it was about the black haired girl. But Makoto found he couldn't help but tease or talk to her.

'She didn't look so good,' He thought as he made his turn. He stared up at the clear sky and a grin crossed his lips.

'Just like hers,' He stopped at the end and shook his head. Gou came over a frown on her face.

"Did you get a cramp Makoto senpai? Your time was really off," She asked concerned as she showed him the stop watch. He pulled his glasses up and gave her a smile.

"No, I'm fine Gou-Chan. Just getting warmed up," He said pulling them down and getting ready for the next lap.

'I wonder what she'll wear tomorrow,' He thought as he pushed off and picked up speed.

~That night~

Koko pulled her handkerchief out and wiped at her nose.

"Koko...what could Koko be?" She asked allowed as she put it down and looked over to her bed. Her uniform was laid out and her bag as well. She looked over everything and nothing stood out to her.

"Koko...koko...koko..."She mumbled out as she turned back to homework. She picked up her pencil and drummed it on the table before looking at the one thing she'd been using all day.

The handkerchief was pale yellow. It was lined with a pale blue on the edges. But embroidered on one corner was a smiling pink heart. Koko's eyes looked over it and her heart gave a small beat. His voice called out to her again in her mind and the smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Koko...Kokoro-chan," She giggled. Kokoro/heart was her nick name for today and she found that it was a sweet gesture.

"You got me Doe eyes...you may just have my heart..." She chuckled as she sneezed hard and gave a groan.  
~


	4. Chapter 4

She stretched.

Walking down the road, she laced her hands behind her back. Her hands cupped the ends of her pigtails as she smiled at the few friends that had come with her. They all window shopped as she hung back. Pulling a pig tail over her shoulder. She played with the bright green ribbon that she'd tied it off with as it hung in her hair. She glanced down to her self and gave a small sigh.

She was dressed in dark blue shorts that came to her thighs. She looked at her legs smiling a bit. The shorts made her look a bit taller, as it showed off her legs. She wore black and white sneakers with black and green stripped knee highs. She looked up as her friends moved on and tugged her thin black jacket. Under she wore a button up black shirt.

As she followed them along she caught bit's of there conversation, adding a bit here and there when she felt eyes on her. She kept her pace, slowly trying to stay interested. As they walked along they all agreed to go to a near by department store. As she entered the store, she got a slight chill walking in. Turning, she saw no one. But turning back was just the same. No one was around.

'Crap...' She thought as she looked around spotting none of her friends. She sighed as she moved further into the clothing department her mind not really on anything at this point.

"They ask me to come out...then ditch me...gee...I feel special," She mumbled as she jammed her hands into her jacket pockets. She gave a small pout as she walked along the changing area her eyes on a bake shop at the end.

"Mumbling's bad for you O Sage-chan," As O Sage-Chan took a step she froze.

'I'm imagining this...No way.' She slowly turned her head to look at the speaker and all the blood rushed from her face. But that wasn't quite accurate. It's more like all the blood in her face wanted to gush from her nose.

Standing there, in his half naked glory was her Mesu-San. She gave a small gulp as she turned away quickly to rub at her face.

"Um...Hello..." She stuttered out as she turned to him. He was dressed in long black swim pants. His feet were bare and so was his well sculpted body. She looked away a bit not wanting to chance a glance at his face. As she looked to the other stalls she noticed that all of the swim team was here...More like all of the swim team was trying on new suits.

Haruka eyed her and looked away as Nagisa was talking to a third person she didn't know. The tall boy pushed his glasses up as he gestured down to his red shorts, O Sage-chan turned away from him as she took a step back.

"Hi, nice seeing you here," Green eyes said as he patted Haruka on the back. The other boy seemed to take it as a sign and moved back into the changing room.

"Ne ne, Rei-chan those are so much better then your other ones, Right Mako-chan?" Asked Nagisa as he turned to the team captain.

'Mako..." His name, she'd heard his name. She pulled a hand up to rub at her cheek trying to hid the fact that she was grinning. She looked up at him and he was turned away from her talking with Rei and Nagisa. She took it as a chance.

"Bye...I'll...see you around," She waved at the boys and turned to head down to the bake shop. He looked like he wanted to stop her but she was already dodging in and out of the crowed. As she turned the corner at the end of the isle she gave a small jump and a cheer.

"His name!" She giggled as she leaned against a pillar and replayed everything.

Half naked. Name. Tight pants. Name. Pigtails-chan. Name...

"Pig tails!" She shrieked as she thought over what he'd called her. She slid down to sit laying her arms on her knees.

"Of all things," She pouted as she looked out at the people walking, seeing a familiar face in the crowed she shrugged. Sighing she forced herself up and dusted her butt and caught up with the friends that had left her. One turned to her adding her into the conversation as if she'd been there the whole time.

O Sage-Chan sighed as she moved out of the department store, her thoughts on her Mako.

~

Ok, first things first. O Sage-Chan. It's pronounced with a long e. This ones a bit of a short one, but I wanted to play around with them in swimsuits a bit. This takes place before season two but jumbled up in season one...Kind of just doing my own story line...Hope it doesn't bug anyone.

Thanks and Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight had so much promise.

She looked down at her torn kimono and sniffed as she tried to wipe the tears away...

~Hours Before~

She'd gotten ready with a smile on her face. She'd straightened out her hair, and pulled on a new kimono for this years Water Festival. She smiled to herself as she looked over the butterflies on the green kimono and her mother looked at her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Her mother commented as she patted a the obi and brushed her hair over her daughters shoulder.

"Thank you mama, I know it's all last minute...but I need to make a prayer tonight," She said with a look of determination on her face. She gave a nod as her mother helped her to exit her room and down to put on a pair of sandals for the night.

"Call if anything," Her mother said as she handed her a small beaded purse and waved her daughter goodbye.

'Get to the shrine, say a prayer,' She thought to herself as she walked down the road. She blushed to herself as she thought of her reason. The red head manager, Gou-Chan. She'd passed her in the hall one day as Gou talked to a friend. Gou had mentioned the festival, and the boys all in the same sentence. The idea of the boys at the festival was intriguing, but the idea of maybe saying a prayer for there game would help.

'Mako-chan...I hope to see Mako-chan,' She giggled at her thought as she saw the lights in the distance. With a quicker step she sped up and made a beeline for the shrine.

'And once I see him...I'll call him by his name...I'll do it properly,' She smiled as she walked up the stone path to the shrine. It was dark around with only two candles on the shrine alter. No one was around, she took and deep breath walked up to stand before it. Pulling out her offering she dropped it down and gave the bell a ring three times. She clapped and closed her eyes.

"Please...grant them the strength," Under her breath she added. 'Give me strength,'

The bell rang three times and her eyes opened. Glancing to her left stood Haruka, Makoto and Gou. To her right was Nagisa, Rei and a girl she didn't know. Blue eyes closed tight as she gulped. She was excited that he was here...but she was hoping she'd had time to get herself together.

Slowly she backed away from them. Going to the end of the lane in hopes of calming her beating heart. He was here, she blushed. They'd prayed next to her, she smiled.

"Good wishes I hope?" Spoke Makoto as he and his friends joined her. She gulped as she glanced at him. It was odd, this dressed Makoto. She'd only ever seen him in school clothes or swim pants, swim pants were her favorite to see him in, but this was a close second. Jeans and a shirt, looking as relaxed as any teenager .

She nodded. Looking away she glanced at all the festivities going on down the way. Nagisa and Rei bolted down the way to a food stall the girls following. Haruka stood to her left while Makoto stood to her right.

"W-was...yours a g-good one?" She managed to stutter out. Her face blushing as she tried to look at Makoto. She kicked herself a bit as she realized she had a chance to say his name but was too nervous.

"It's a secret Cho-chan," Makoto said as he and Haruka began there walk to the festival. Taking a step forward Cho-chan reached out.

"Mako..." She started. Her hands clenched on her hand bag and she looked at Makoto. He gave her a small droopy smile as Haruka turned to look at his friend.

"Good luck...Mako-chan," She blushed as the words rushed out of her mouth and his smile widened. Haruka was the first to move as he stepped up and moved to stand before Makoto.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. Cho-chan jumped at hearing the sound of his voice. With a look down at her hands she forced a smile on and looked back at the two.

"No...one..." Cho-chan said as she squared off her shoulders and walked passed the boys. She picked up a fast walk as she heard Makoto call to her but didn't turn back for fear of facing Haruka's question again. As she came to the festivities she gave both boys a wave before dissapering into the crowed.

For the better part of an hour, Cho-Chan wondered. She was hoping that that would have...gone different. She hadn't expected the quiet one to talk and when he did...she felt...she felt as if she shouldn't of been there. Feeling that she didn't want any more excitement for tonight she began to head back home. The yells of children running and screaming out was all she got before she was knocked to the ground. The sound of a large tear ringing out. They passed on laughing as they counted how many points it was for her.

Cho-chan sat on the ground for a few moments as she whipped at the tears in her eyes. One of the rips was right thought a butterfly, a Cho was cut and some how that made her cry even more.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been one whole week since the Festival of Water.

She rubbed at her nose as she sat under the Sakura tree. As she looked down at her bento she sighed. She'd eaten very little and a few blossom petals as made it onto her food. Picking up one with her chopsticks she looked it over as she placed it on the small pile she'd managed to collect all of lunch. She looked over the little pile and smiled a bit as she reached for a piece of sushi. A shadow castes over her as she starts to chew.

'Please...no...please...no,' She thought as she chewed a few more times then swallowed in three struggled gulps.

The shadow fell away from her but someone sat next to her. Glancing over , she noticed blonde hair. Nagisa leaned forward and smiled at her. She blushed as she backed away from the boy a bit.

"Hello!" He said a bright grin spreading across his face. She seemed to gulp and she gave a small little squeaked out Hello. Nagisa smiled even wider as he reached for her hand. He brought it close to him and tilted his head.

"Your hiding from Makoto he's been droopy all week," Stated Nagisa as he stood and tried to pull her with him. She stared at this boy and pulled back.

"What are you doing? Let me go," She pulled out of Nagisa's grip as her lunch spilled from her lap. She looked down at the wasted food that had now landed on the small pile of petals. She growled.

"I'm sorry..." Nagisa paused when he realized.

"We don't know you name...not even Mako-Chan calls you by your name," Said Nagisa as he got down and tried to help her picking up the mess. More Sakura's fell littering her hair, making her sigh.

"Are you done?" She asked standing up and dusting the petals away.

"Sakura-Chan. I'll call you Sakura-Chan. It will get Makoto fired up," Said Nagisa ignoring her. Sakura backed up and away from the boy and ran.

Inside, she was annoyed. Nagisa had not only ruined her lunch, but he'd given her a name. That wasn't his job that was...Makoto's.

'Job...nicknames from Makoto are...nice...sweet,' She thought as she came to the school grounds. Nagisa had chased her for some time but she'd managed to lose him around the third year building. As she came to a trash can she dumped it out and sighed as she saw more of the petals in the mix.

"Mokoto I swear she come this way!" The sounds of yelling and grumbling were coming her way and Sakura moved to hide behind an open door. The sound of footsteps got closer. Nagisa getting louder.

"She came this way, I named her Sakura-chan. You got to see her Makoto!" Squealed Nagisa as him and his companions came into view. Sakura watched as Makoto hunched over trying to catch his breath. Haruka brought up the rear, looking as if the run was nothing.

"Nagisa you gotta stop this," Said Makoto. He reached to grab the blonde, but said blonde was just out of reach looking around.

"She was alone today Mako-Chan! We need to find out her name! She knows yours!" He shouted turning to the two boys. Haruka sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away, he grabbed at Makoto's jacket and pulled the boy with him.

"Guys were late for practice," Haruka monotones as he pulled harder. Nagisa whined as he latched onto the other arm and both males pulled at the tall boy. Sakura stood dumb founded, she watched as the two boys pulled at Makoto. Makoto was facing her and as she watched him look to Nagisa and Haruka, she could see that his eyes were tearing up. As he turned to look back at Haruka, Sakura watched as his eyes widened at seeing her. She jumped and hid further by the door.

"Let me go! Haru-chans right we have practice. Nagisa stop looking for her." Cried out Makoto as he tried to pull away but seemed to fear for his own strength.

"Stop with the chan," Spoke up Haruka as he pulled a bit harder and Makoto went to follow the dark haired boy. Nagisa pouted as he followed his talk slowly drowning away as they walked to the pool.

'Those two...are going to be the death of me,' She thought as she came out of hiding. A bell sounded off and her shoulders hung as she made her way back to her class room.

~  
I know it's set kind of at lunch, but i figured if you had a club you could get out of some classes earlier to go to say club practices. So ya...a little Nagisa to play with in this one, i think this may only be a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

It was a calm night.

With black hair held back in a head band and headphones one. She walked along the road, eyes on the ocean. It was late at night, but she found that nothing, music included could calm her turbulent mind. Moving to sit on the satires going down onto the dock, She pulled her head phones down letting the music drift into the night air.

'I feel like crap,' She thought as she pulled her legs close and laid her chin on her knees. It had been weeks since the last time she'd spoken or even heard from Makoto. She'd been hiding away, hoping to not be spotted by his friends. They all seemed nice, but they overwhelmed and seemed to be invading on there little game.

'I miss him,' She whined a bit as she looked out to the water. She tried to remember his face. Tried to remember the sound of his voice when he wanted to acknowledge that she was there. That there little game was something of fun and flirtatiousness.

She sighed again. She'd blown it all. They'd all been...friendly...but she didn't want them. She wanted to only talk with Makoto.

She patted at her cheeks and took a deep breath of the night air. Feeling as if the sea air refreshed her, she pulled off her shoes and set them on the steps. With the music playing she walked down till her toes were kissed by the dark blue waters.

She sang:

Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,

Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be

I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,

I feel a weakness coming out, upside-down twisting beside myself,

Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be

I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,

I feel a weakness coming on.

The water gobbled up her feet and she bit her tongue as the cold water was freezing but she stayed planted. This made her clear her thoughts. This here made her rethink all that had passed so far. Opening her eyes slowly she looked out again and as a star shot across the sky she made a wish. She started to sing again as she let the wish fall from her lips.

It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,  
No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.

She walked out till the water was up to her thighs She shivered as she pushed her hands into the water and felt her tears fall.

"I just want to see him again..." She whispered out to the ocean air.

"Get out of the water!" The music continued on combined with the waves blocked out the cries to her.

"Get out of the Water! Oh god it's freezing!" The voice continued on and slowly she turned. She watched as Makoto seemed to flounder as he came to her. He reached for her as he stepped, his footing going as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. Breaking the surface she sputtered and coughed up the salt water. Arms were wrapped around her body.

Eyes opening slowly she looked to Makoto and her face heated up.

"Ma...Mako...Makoto," She stuttered out. He looked to her but no smile graced his lips, his eyes watered and his arms pulled her closer as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"You scared the hell out of me Umi-chan," He pulled her away and looked her over before pulling her back into a hard hug. She stared up into the night sky not knowing how to go about this all.

"What were you doing?" He gasped out through a wave of tears. A slight breeze swept though and she shook. Umi's eyes closed as she smiled. He'd given her another name, he'd gotten closer to her without her knowing.

"I...I'm cold Makoto," She managed to stutter out as she pushed away a bit. As much as she liked being held by the boy and the little warmth he provided they needed to get out of the water. They needed to get dry.

"Oh god!" He scrambled to his feet and helped Umi up. She reached to her neck and her face paled.

"No...no no no no no," She ran up the bleach to her shoes and pulled off her soaked headphones. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her fully wet phone. Falling to her knees she held the devices close.

"I'm so sorry Umi chan...If I'd," He tried to say his sorries but they were drowned out by her tears. Pulling his coat off the rail he laid it on her shoulders and pulled her phone and head phones out of her arms. She gave them reluctantly. He sat by her pulling her close as she cried out all of the emotions she'd tried to hide with the ocean all came out and she clung to him like a small child.

"Umi...Umi-chan I gotta get you home..your drenched," He said softly into her ear as she curled up tighter at the name. After a few minutes she nodded and uncurled from her ball. Standing on shaky legs she slipped her hands into the sleeves of Makoto's jacket before picking up her shoes. She sniffed at her shoulder and a small smile came to her lips. It smelled of him.

Once she was on the cement she looked to him, he was drenched and looking forlorn. This wasn't the reunion that she'd wanted. She wanted to see that doe smile. She stepped close to him and made a gesture with her finger to come down to her level. He ran his hand along his neck as he bent down to her.

With a hand clenched over her heart, she stood up on her toes and laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Makoto..." She glanced at him seeing that a red blush had spread over his cheeks, it was enough to bring a grin to her face before she turned and began her walk back to her home. The whole walk there she couldn't clear the blush that graced her cheeks or the grin that spread out once she realized she was warm.

"Oops...my bad, Umi/water does what it wants." She giggled as she hugged his jacket to herself.

~  
The song is Imogen Heap "I Wish" I was listening to this song most of the day and it seemed to fit. We'll here you go another entry.

Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

Water splashed.

Gulping, she stood before the doors to enter into the swim club. She clenched Makoto's jacket in her hands as he looked over the sliding doors. Since class had ended for the day, She'd fought with herself about coming to this place. She reached out to touch the door but then pulled back. She tightened her grip on the jacket more and she gulped again.

'Just walk in, say thank you and leave,' She repeated in her mind as she sank down into a squat, his coat laid across her lap. She smiled a bit as she remembered that night. Sure...her phone and headphones had been ruined. But he'd held her and she'd...

Her face turned hot as she remembered kissing him on the cheek. She knew only a few things about Makoto...

1. He was hot

2. He was a swimmer

3. His smile was sweet

4. His cheeks and lips looked kissable...scratch that little part. His cheeks were kissable.

5. He was hot

She frowned at her little mental list. If she based it off the first and last things on the list you'd think she only cared about looks. But that was wrong, very wrong. She liked who he was, kind and caring...but most of all just so innocent.

Standing up she tapped at her cheeks and made the final decision. She reached out and opened the door. Walking in she found she was in the club area and the door to the pool was open.

"Leave it...or give it to him?" She spoke as she slowly walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Looking at the cubicles she found she didn't know which was his. She frowned as she saw she had not other real choice.

'Plus I really should thank him,' Her thought's seemed to berate her as she gulped and moved to the open door. Take the steps one at a time she stood at the top and her eyes widened. All four boys were in the water. They were all in different strokes, one coming t words her while the others swam away. Gripping the railing she felt her hands shake as her mind yelled 'RUN'.

"Hello again. Are you interested in the swim club?" Asked Gou as she spotted the girl. Coming up she stood just to the side as the other boys began there heat back. She gave a small smile to Gou and turned a bit away to stop getting distracted by the boys.

"Um...I...Um...no. I'm here to..." She gestured to the coat in her arms as she blushed even more. Her words were failing her and she wasn't sure how to save this situation. Gou looked to the coat and she reached out.

"That's Makoto-senpais," Blue eyes turned to a glare as she backed up taking the coat with her. Gou looked surprised at the reaction.

"I..need to speak with Makoto," She said a bit more controlled. Gou gave a small nod as she turned to the boys who were all slowly getting out of the pool. As the girl watched, she saw Nagisa first as he pulled his swim cap off. He spotted the girl and waved excitedly, he moved to come closer but Gou grabbed him before he could get closer.

Rei and Haruka pulled there caps off at the same time. Rei complimenting his Senpai as he made a gesture to Nagisa. Haruka gave a nod as he looked to the new comer. His eyes seemed to narrow in on her and she felt as if all her nerves were gone. She took the steps down and moved to stand in the club room.

"Hello," Came his voice. Turning to look at him she gave him a small smile as she gave a slight nod.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He came in, towel wrapped around his neck. He used one end to rub at his hair and she blushed as she looked away a bit. It was a crime for him to stand there half naked and wet. Glancing at him she gave a nod again. She gripped the coat in her arms tight.

"See you've brought my coat back...was wondering when I'd see that again," He chuckled as he let the end of the towel go, with a few steps he was close to her. The smell of chlorine filled her nose as she forced her body to move and face him. She looked up at him, not offering the coat just yet.

"Yes...Sorry I meant to give it to you sooner..." She mumbled out as she shuffled the coat in her arms. She watched as that doe smile graced his lips and he held his hands out.

"I also...wanted to thank you...You didn't have to stay with me, but you did," She gripped the coat tight as she looked to his hands. They were big, each didget was pruned from the exposure to water. She slowly handed it over, a pang in her heart made her take a step away.

"Don't thank me, I feel bad I ruined your headphones and phone." He said as he took it and moved away from her. He placed it over one of the cubicle holes and looked to her. She nodded as she tried to look at anywhere but him again.

"Well, I'll get going...I'm sure your practice is important," She said as she gave him a small smile before turning and going for the door. She didn't get far as one of her arms was pulled back. A firm grip was around her wrist and she felt herself goosebumps all over.

"Thank you Hime." He pulled her to look at him. She blushed more at the nickname for today. She looked up to him and his eyes held a light she'd never seen. It was far more playful then the times they'd met before. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he let her hand go.

Hime's face flared. She felt as if she'd pass out. He grinned at her as he stood tall and turned to head back to practice.

"Bye Hime."

Hime stumbled back and out the clubhouse door. Once outside she let her feet take her. His lips kept tickling at her cheek. She gave a small giggle as she reached her house. Before entering, his voice called out to her again. Hime playing over and over.

"Your Hime,"She chuckled as she opened the door and entered the house on cloud nine.


	9. Chapter 9

Makoto's Point of View

"Why did you drag me along?" Sighed out Haruka as Makoto looked over a display case in the shopping center. Makoto rolled his eyes a bit at his friends question but smiled wide as he spotted something.

"Help me choose," Said Makoto as he pointed to a set of Headphones in a case. Haruka rolled his eyes as he looked to what his friend was pointing at. There were three sets of headphones in the case, a bright green pair with blue accents. A black pair with white accents and a red pair with purple accents. Haruka turned away from his friend and began to munch on a mackerel roll Makoto had bribed him with.

"Your supposed to help me," Whined Makoto as he already knew what he wanted to get her. He was just hoping his friend would help confirm his decision.

"You're the one smitten with her, why do I have to help?" Haruka questioned as he looked at his friend a bit of a glare in his eyes. His eyes softened as Makoto held up another roll.

"The green one...now gimme that," Makoto smiled as his friend swiped the roll and looked away from Makoto as he went to get the attendant.

'Gotta make this up to her,' He thought as he handed over the money for the headphones. He thought back to the night on the beach and blushed. If he hadn't of let his fear get to him, the drowning of her electronics wouldn't of happened. He accepted the box and smiled as he looked to Haruka.

"Let's go Haru-chan," cheered Makoto as Haruka followed him.

"Drop the chan damn it," cAme his frustrated sigh.

Laying out under the sun, she rolled onto her side and pulled a bit at the grass. A few of the girls from her class chatted she rolled onto her back again. They were out during p.e. and currently the girls were on a break while the boys ran the track for being too loud again.

"Hey look isn't that the swim team?" The words seemed far off to her as she sat up slowly. The girls were pointing to a set of four boys walking under the arch.

"Ya! Didnt you hear there on there way to regionals!" Another girl exclaimed as a few others giggled comparing features of each boy.

She blushed as she looked over the tallest in the group. Makoto blushed at something Nagisa said and reached out to try and catch the blonde. She pulled her legs close leaning on her legs as she tuned out the chatter of the girls around her.

'I miss him,' She thought as she closed her eyes and thought of that afternoon he'd kissed her.

She gave a small smile as she rubbed her face in her arms and let the day pass her by.

The end of the day.

Makoto laughed along with his friends as they stopped at a small shop to pick up ice cream. They all sat on the wall outside of it eating away and watching as the sun slowly set. All four were on there way to Haru's house to stay the night.

She wasn't looking where she was going. The little earbuds she wore played an audio book as she watched her feet. The grip on her book bag tightened as she made the familiar turn into the side shop. She pulled one bud out as she grabbed a soda and handed the lady the money.

Stepping out she put the earpiece back in and then opened her soda. Glancing around her eyes widened as she took a drink. Spitting it back into the bottle she choked as she realized the boy's were so close. Turning away from them she moved to lean against the store coughing to catch her breath.

"Sakura-Chan!" Nagisa's voice shouted out as she heard sets of feet coming her way. Finally catching her breath she wiped at her tearing eyes. Capping her soda and setting down, she looked in her bag for something to wipe her face with.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Nagisa asked as he patted her back. Pulling out a handkerchief. She nodded as she wiped at her mouth and looked at the gathered boys.

"Just drank too fast," She managed out as she gave them all a sheepish smile. Haruka rolled his eyes as he noticed the wide grin on Nagisa's face.

"Guys lets go, I'm hungry," He stated as he moved back to where all there book bags were. Rei followed and Nagisa grinned as he patted Makoto on his shoulder before grabbing his bag as well.

"You ok Sakura-chan?" Asked Makoto as he stepped closer to her. She nodded again as she placed the cloth back in her bag. She couldn't help the pout that crossed her features as she picked her soda back up.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed a hand on the back of his neck. He scratched a bit as he blushed at her. He wasn't sure what'd he done to cause her to pout like that but all he knew was he wanted to pull her in for a… He looked away face bright red.

"Didn't know he was in on our little game," She said a bit annoyed as she opend her soda and took a drink. Makoto thought over what she had said and gave a small grin.

"Our game? Don't like Sakura-chan?" Asked Makoto as he moved to stand a bit before her. She blushed as she looked at him. With a slight shake of her head she looked down to her hands wrapped around the coke.

"Good to know," He said grinning leaning in quick he placed a kiss and began backing up.

"Meet me here tomorrow, around 6. I'll have a surprise for you," He said as he gave her a small wave and headed to meet up with his friends. She watched as the boys all began their walk to Makoto's, Nagisa turning back and waving at her as they left.

Sakura blushed as she pulled the soda up and held it to her chest. She grinned as she put her head buds in putting on some music. She hummed and sang pieces as she made her own way home, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Life hated her at 5 o' Clock.

Her mother watched her, standing in her room looking out the window. The dark clouds lit up as the sound of thunder rang out over head. The storm had rolled in quickly during the night and as the day wore on the clouds got dark, with scattered showers throughout the day.

"If you go, just please take your coat and umbrella," Her mother spoke up finally. Turning to look at her mother, she gave a sheepish smile and then nodded. She looked back out into the dark sky and gave a small part to her flip flopping stomach.

Since their meeting yesterday, she'd found her self a ball of nervous. The idea of there date happening soon was slowly eating at her.

'Date!?' Her mind yelled at her as she moved to her full length mirror and looked over her outfit. She wore black leggings with a denim skirt that came to her knees. She wore a long sleeved dark green sweater. She'd pulled her hair into a braid that came down the left side of her head.

"Heading out mom, Still got to get there," She said as she pulled her rain jacket from the wall. Slipping it on she descended down the stairs and slipped into a pair of black boots. She grabbed a pale blue umbrella and headed out.

Glancing at her watch again, she sighed as she pushed off the side of the building. It was twenty after and still no Makoto. The rain had let up a bit, now only sprinkling. She was thankful for the awning over head. With hunched shoulders she pushed out her umbrella opening it up and stepping underneath it.

"Don't go!" Came a shout as she took a step out. Makoto came running toward her and ducked under her umbrella. Crouched down a bit a hand on his knee he huffed and tried to calm his breathing down as his other hand held onto his mid section.

Looking down at him she moved to bend down a bit looking to his flushed face. From the open color of his coat a white head peeked out and meowed as it rubbed against Makoto's cheek.

"Awww How cute," She cooed as she reached out and pet the cat. The cat mewed out as he climbed out of Makoto's jacket and came to rest on the boys broad shoulders. Makoto stood up a bit and she raised her umbrella higher to accommodate the boys added height. He chuckled as the cat jumped down onto her shoulder and along the side of her head into the hoody she had on. The cat popped his head out and meowed again.

"Where'd you get this guy?" She asked as she nuzzled the little guy. Makoto reached up and pet the kitten then looked to her.

"Found him on the way to you, I'm afraid what I had planned got delayed due to this little guy," She looked up and blushed as his fingers missed the kitten a bit and rubbed against her cold cheek.

"Lets get somewhere warmer," He said taking her umbrella holding it up for her. She blushed as she pulled her hood up more trying to accommodate the kitten.

"Sorry about pulling you out in the rain," He said as he moved closer to her as they walked along the docks. She chuckled a bit as she listened to him.

"Dont, I doubt you planned a rain storm," She gave him a nudge and he ran his hand up to his neck. As she watched him do this, she put together that it was a sign of him being nervous.

"True...but I still should of gotten your number. To at least cancelle," He rambled on as he lead her down to the beach to A small little alcove with a bench and awning overhead. He let her in and then closed the umbrella as he stepped in after.

"Trying to get my number Makoto?" She teased as she sat. His movements at shaking the umbrella stopped and she watched as his ears turned a bright red. Patting the seat next to her she gave him a smile.

"Sit down Makoto, I'm kidding." The brown haired boy shrugged sheepishly as he sat next to her. She pushed against him slightly and looked out as the waves came and went along the beach.

"I wanted to apologize Neko-chan…" He started. His hands were twined together and he was gripping and pulling at his fingers. Easing up off of him she sighed as she leaned back against the wall only to spring forward as the cat gave a yowl.

"Sorry...sorry," She whispered as she pet at him. Looking back to Makoto she wrapped her arms around his arm and pulled him closer to keep warm.

"I-I-I mean...about the other day...I should've…" He stuttered out his words and Neko-chan giggled as she hid her face in his coat.

"It's fine Makoto. I understand. Nothing to worry about," Said Neko-Chan as she looked up at the blushing boy. He gave a nod and glanced down at her.

"I got you a gift, to say I was sorry...But I left it back at my house when I saved this little guy." He reached around her neck and pet the cat. Neko-chan moved a bit causing the boys hand to come into contact with her cheek. Closing her eyes she leaned into his touch, Makoto gulped as he kept his hand in place noticed that her cheeks were a rosey pink. Slowly she opened her dark eyes glancing at Makoto.

Going for broke Makoto leaned in pulling her slightly toward him and laying his lips on hers. His eyes closed as hers widened not expecting this move from the gentle giant. When he felt no push from her end he slowly pulled away looking to her.

"I-I...Oh crap...Neko chan I'm so-sorry" He stuttered out as he pulled his hand away.

"Natsumi…" She grabbed his hand quickly as his words caught up with her. She held onto his hand tight.

"Natsumi Hinakotama…" She stood up and moved to stand in front of Makoto.

"Don't say you're sorry for this," She pulled her hood down and the forgotten cat cried out as he was exposed to the cold wind. Makoto looked to her and tried to give a sheepish smile.

"I should get going...I'll take him," He reached for the cat ignoring the elephant in the alcove. The cat hissed and bared it's claws as it lashed out at the boy. Backing up as if hurt by the action, Makoto gave a small smile before handing her umbrella over.

"I'll see you at school," Bolting like a scared rabbit, the boy was climbing the stairs and out of site.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain poured into the school week.

Monday morning, Natsumi, walked dazed under her umbrella. Her mind had stayed in that moment just days before. Of his lips on hers. She blushed as she gripped the umbrella tight and fought to keep her feet going forward. The urge to run home and cuddle her new friend, Koto, the white kitten from that night.

Coming to the school gates, she stopped just outside of them and took a deep breath. Her eyes scanned the area around her hoping to spot Mokoto. She spotted the familiar patch of dark blue hair and walked up to him noticing him alone.

"Um..Haruka-san...have you seen Makoto?" She asked as she caught the boys dull gaze. Haruka rolled his eyes as he tried to pass the girl.

"Hey!" She shouted as she reached out. The boy spun and gave her a small glare.

"Who spit in your breakfast?" She asked as his eyes seemed to soften but then go back to his dull gaze. He sighed as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pen. Reaching for her hand he wrote.

"I'm sorry….He's out sick…. This is his address. He's a good guy." Haruka glanced at Natsumi and then finished writing.

"He's my friend can't blame me for being on guard," He finished and shoved his pen back in his pants.

"I understand, but..understand...I'm not out to hurt him...I like Makoto…" She blushed as her words seemed to tumble out. With a soft chuckle Haruka nodded and headed into school.

"Hurry or they'll notice you leave,"

Natsumi smiled as she ran through the rain. Stopping at her house first. Changing quickly out of her school uniform. Thankful that her mother wasn't home either. Dressed in a sweater dress in pale blue with dark blue leggings. She scrambled around her house then into the kitchen as she began to make a small pot of soup.

"I will make this better," She said triumphantly as she finished up the soup and packed it up tight and water sealed. Pulling on her coat and slipping into her boots, she watched as Koto rubbed at her legs meowing as he looked ready to jump.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," She said as she pulled her hood up and the cat jumped. It slid into the hood and laid on her shoulders hidden away under her dark hair. Picking up her bag she locked up behind her and headed to the address on her hand.

*Knock*

Makoto glanced up from his spot on the floor.

*Knock Knock*

Sitting up fully, Makoto Tachibana stared at the front door confused. Getting up he walked to the front door, his blanket falling off his body as he opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked and right away flushed as he saw who was there. Slamming it shut, he ran up the stairs looking desperately for a pair of pajama pants. He'd answered the door in just a shirt and boxers.

Natsumi stared at the closed door. Koto gave a small mew as she started to laugh. She gripped her sides as the laughs became louder, the door slowly opened up again revealing a very flushed Makoto.

"Hello…" He said as he tried to catch her eye. She held up her hand as she let the laughs slowly die down. Tapping at her cheeks as she stood back up she gave a few off handed laughs as she looked at the boy.

"Hello, Haruka told me you were sick," She flashed him a smile and held up her back pack.

"Also made you some soup!" She said excitedly as Koto peaked out from his hiding spot to watch Makoto. With a stretch the cat jumped down and walked, as if he owned it, into the house.

"Hey get back here little bugger!" She said as she made to grab him.

"Come in, it's warmer in here." He said as he stepped aside and gestured in. Natsumi smiled as she stepped in. Setting her bag down she stripped off her jacket. He took it and hung it up as she slipped out of her boots. He set some slippers down for her and picked up her bag. With an off handed cough he headed into the kitchen.

Natsumi followed, glancing into the living room seeing that Koto was curled up on an abandoned blanket. She rolled her eyes at the cat as she went into the kitchen. He was pulling the container of soup out and setting it down. He coughed into his shoulder quickly before turning to get a couple of bowls. Setting them down, he worked on setting a pot of water on the stove.

"I hope i'm not imposing...well Koto I mean. He's a character," She said as she poured a bowl for Makoto. She left the other empty as she'd made it for him not herself. He turned back to her and then looked over to the cat curled up.

"Koto huh?" He turned back to the pot and pulled a few mugs down.

"Yes. He picked it himself believe it or not." She played with a spoon as she blushed. Glancing at her reflection she made sure she didn't look like a wreck in her rush to get here.

"So how'd you find me?" He asked as he poured the water and brought a few tea packets. He set hers before her before sitting down himself. He dipped a tea bag in as he coughed into his shoulder again.

"Haruka showed me," She held up the hand with directions. Makoto rolled his eyes thinking of his water loving friend. She pulled it back and looked into her hot water.

"I...wanted to talk to you this morning. But when I saw Haruka alone...knew something was up. He told me you were sick, gave me directions and a simple "Hurry, or they'll notice you leave," She said the six words as emotionless as possible. A dull look on her face to go with it. Makoto was sipping away at his drink and spit it back into his cup.

"Yep, that's Haru."

Natsumi nodded as she wrapped her hands tighter around the cup. The tall boy began to sip at the soup "mmm"ing as he went. She smiled to herself as she glanced up at him taking him in. He wore a grey shirt with looked like a faded Orca on it. His hair was a bit messy and from the look of his skin he was a bit paler than normal.

"I wanted to come by and make sure you were okay...You left before I could get a word in," She said as she ran a warm hand through her hair. She'd let it down, not having time to do anything with it. Makoto's movements stopped a bit as she glanced away looking at anything in the kitchen but him.

"Least you could of done was ask if my first was okay," She continued on. Makoto's spoon slowly lowered and he glanced up through his bangs. He could see a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Y-Your first?" He stuttered out. She turned back to him, leaning on her palm and looking down at the confused boy.

"Yep, Makoto Tachibana is my first kiss," She mustered up all her courage to keep a straight face as the boy looked up at her fully. His eyes seemed to water at that and he looked back down. Feeling that she'd pushed too far now she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Calm down Makoto...I'm not saying it was bad." She tried to add a bit of laughter to her voice but the boy kept his head down as she kept her hand in his hair. It was soft to the touch and just seemed to wrap around her hand.

Sighing she got up and moved around the table. Pulling the boy to look at her was harder than she thought it would be. His build wasn't helping. Taking his chin in her hand she pulled him up and toward her. His eyes were a bit red, eyes ready to shed fresh tears. With her other hand she smoothed his bangs away and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm saying I wanted a proper one and you left me hanging Orca boy," His eyes widened as she leaned down and laid a chaste kiss on his. Feeling his body body move, she smiled as he kissed back, his arms moving to snake around her waist. His lips were soft against hers, he pulled her closer as his lips became a bit rougher kissing deeper.

Pulling back to take a deep breath. Natsumi leaned her forehead against his as she felt his ragged breathing. Looking at the boy she grinned wide as her hands ran up and into his hair. He seemed to purr at the touch, she rubbed her nose against his and pulled back fully to look at him.

"You're a big ol Kitty cat." She said as his green eyes opened up to her shining with a new light. She pulled away all the way, feeling the cold nip at her as his arms left her. He gave a small whine as she moved to the living room.

Makoto watched her as she sat down next to the blanket petting away at Koto. Finishing up his soup and tea he put the dishes into the sink and made a quick beeline upstairs. During his absence Koto had gotten up and made his way onto Natsumi's lap. The cat mewed a bit before setting itself into a content purr.

COming back, Makoto pulled the forgotten blanket around himself before sitting next to Natsumi holding out a box. Freeing her hands she accepted the box.

"I told you I had a present for you…" He opened up a part of the blanket and wrapped it around her. She nodded as she looked over the bright green wrapping. It was tied with a white ribbon. She slid the ribbon off and then began on ripping open the wrapper. Koto hearing the sounds swiped at the wrapper playing with it as he got of her lap.

The white box inside had and easy lift off top. Opening it up Natsumi gasped.

"Mako…"

"Since I ruined your other pair...any I've noticed you haven't gotten another pair." He took the lid out of her hand he set it aside as she slowly lifted out the set of headphones. Feeling them in her hands she marveled at them. The headband was hard plastic bright green with the dark blue accents. The ear pieces were a nice soft leather in the green color, the cord was tough woven string around the cord. As she lifted them up she noticed that something was attached to the end.

A small media device was attached.

"Makoto...this...this is too much…" She managed to get out as she laid the headphones over the device. He leaned in and kissed her cheek smiling.

"No…" He kissed her cheek again.

"Natsumi…" He pulled her face close as he kissed her lips deeply. Clinging to his shirt she kissed back. Trying to relay all the joy and excitement she felt. He was the first to break away this time.

"Anything for you Natsumi-chan,"

~~

We'll I'd like to call this the end, but I have a few more Ideas for this story. Maybe a few date chapters, maybe even a "something" for the depraved. Haha. So keep looking out, or if you'd like to see something from these two let me know.

Thank you all for reading and commenting as you did. You all are a amazing!


	12. Chapter 12

Told ya I wasn't finished, Here's a two part date night. Enjoy!

Two weeks later

"Natsumi stop moving!" Her mother cried for the third time that night. Said High school girl stopped her fidgeting and looked up crestfallen. Her mother looked at her through the mirror before the girl. She was working on pulling the girls long hair into a bun.

"Mom I really dont need you to do this," She whined as the older woman finished it off. She pulled out a pair of neon green chopsticks and placed them in the newly maid bun.

"Of all colors why couldnt you like pink like other girls?" Questioned her mother as she came around to look at her daughter.

"Mommm" Natsumi whined out as the other woman gave her daughter a smile. She looked over her daughter and felt tears come to her eyes. Natsumi was dressed in an orange sweater dress, the sleeves hung off her shoulders revealing a green mussel shirt underneath. She wore dark green leggings to go with it.

It had cleared up for autumn in there little town, all the oranges and browns coming in for the season. She smiled as her daughter looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that her hair was perfect as well as her clothes.

"My babies first date...oh…." Tears flooded her mothers eyes as she stood up and headed out of her mothers bedroom. Natsumi rolled her eyes as she went into her room picking up a lite jacket, black in color. Slipped into a pair of flats and grabbed her small hand bag.

It had been two weeks since Natsumi and Makoto's little kissing session at his house. During the two weeks they'd sneak away during breaks to a have a bit of alone time getting to know one another and of course exploring the other. Natsumi blushed as she remembered just the day before feeling how worked up she'd gotten Makoto.

But that night, she'd gotten a call from him. Stuttering and mumbling he'd managed to get out a "Will you go on a date with me," and Natsumi all but agreed. She smiled to herself as she moved into the kitchen stopping to pet Koto who'd made his home an abandoned cookie jar.

"Behave for mom, I don't want to have lock you in the laundry room again," The cat seemed to roll his eyes at his master as he curled up tighter enjoying his cramped space. Natsumi's mother came into the kitchen handing over some money.

"Buy something nice...something not neon green!" Natsumi rolled her eyes as she took the money and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"You'd think I was a bad daughter or something," The doorbell rang and Natsumi smiled as she moved to answer the door. Makoto shifted from foot to foot and she moved aside a bit to let him in.

His hair was as messy as ever and his droopy doe eyes brightened as he stood next to Natsumi. He wore black slacks and a dark blue button up with a black vest over. A loose green tie pulled it all together and Natsumi couldn't help but blush at her handsome boyfriend.

"Hello Ms. Hinokotama," He said sheepishly. Her mother smiled at the shy boy as she stepped up and gave him a hug.

Her mother liked Makoto, but seeing him all flustered gave the older woman a chance to toucher the faint hearted boy. She pulled back smiling at him and looking him over.

"Makoto my dear boy, you are responsible tonight to make sure my daughter buys something in any color but neon green!" Her mother exaggerated as Natsumi rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's and gave a small pull.

"Ahh I see," He said as her mother looked to her then to Makoto.

"It's such a terrible.."

"I think she looks lovely in it Ms. Hinokotama," He spoke up, giving her mother a sheepish grin. Natsumi leaned in granting the tall boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Good answer, lets go," Natsumi said a wide grin on her face as the two waved goodbye and headed out into the still lit evening. Makoto glanced down at Natsumi as they walked up to the train to get into town. Natsumi lived on the border of Iwatobi, close enough to still go to the high school but far enough that it didn't hinder her mother from getting to and from work.

The train was empty when they boarded, Natsumi's arm dropping from around his, choosing to take his hand instead. She took a seat while Makoto stood before her holding onto the pole with his other hand.

"What's the plan?" She asked as she played his there combined hands. Makoto gave a warm smile as he watched her, she was nervous about tonight.

"It's a secret," He said as he bent down and kissed at her hand. Blushing she looked down the empty train car and then to the window watching the lights go by. Makoto watched as his girlfriends face brightened up as the lights passed by in a blaze. The nightlife was coming out and she was fascinated by it. She squeezed his hand tighter moving more to watch as they came into station.

With a little tug, Natsumi got up following along. Making there way into town, She felt like a little kid in a candy story, everything bright and shiny that caught her eye, she wanted to look at. Makoto smiled at her kindly as he followed her, she'd brighten up and point always looking back at him for some kind of approval, it made the smile grow.

"Midori-Chan this way," He spoke up as he noticed a small coffee shop down the way. She looked up and wrapped her arms around him.

"So were playing today?" She asked excited as she walked alongside him. He pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her up against his side. He kissed her lightly as he chuckled.

"We're always playing, but tonights fits ne?" He asked as he gave a small nudge to her chopsticks. She shooed him away from hair as they entered the small coffee shop. It was quiet only a few couples were inside. A waiter greeted them, smiling and flirting, as he took them to a small table by the window.

"I meant what I said at home, the color does suit you," He said as he picked up his menu looking it over. Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him and glanced at her own. The waiter stood by watching the two. Making a choice, they both ordered, Makoto a tea while Natsumi got a hot chocolate.

"So Nagisa called me today," She started trying to divert the conversation. Makoto sighed as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand in his hair.

"And what does he want?" He sounded exasperated. Since the two had become a couple. Nagisa at school had attached himself to Natsumi, still calling her Sakura-chan, even though she asked him to stop. He'd thrown his charm on and come to enjoy the other girls new found place in their little group.

"He told me about something important coming up," She pulled the sugar packet container to herself and pulled a few of them out. She started to try and stack them like a pyramid of cards. Makoto placed his arm on the table resting his head in the other hand.

"Important? If it's coming from Nagisa it's probably the launch of a new type of bread at school," The older boy rolled his eyes watching as his girlfriend was slowly adding more and more sugar packets to the stack. She shook her head no.

"Nope, this one is very important. Kind of sad I found out from him really." She smiled at herself when she'd finished. Looking at Makoto she blew a small raspberry at him.

"You of all people, should of told me," She copied his stance and watched him. The waiter brought their drinks asking if he could help with anything else. Natsumi grinned as she made a motion for the waiter to come closer. He leaned down and she whispered into his ear. Makoto watched, his eyes narrowing a bit as he leaned forward trying to hear what she'd told him. The waiter straightened up and gave her a big flirtatious grin.

"Coming right up Monami," He said turning to leave the couple. She didn't look at Makoto as the waiter left, she turned her attention to the hot mug before her, she shook a bit out of excitement and picked up the mug. Finally glancing over the mug she noticed his sour expression. Blowing a bit to distract herself from the slight guilt she felt she took a hesitant sip.

"Mmmm, Hurry or your's will get cold," She spoke up as she took another sip. The boy reached out holding onto the japanese styled tea cup. He looked down into, finding it just didn't sound as appealing anymore. He pushed it forward a bit and looked to her.

"What did Nagisa say?" He asked knocking down the sugar packets, one by one he picked them up and put them into the container they'd started in. Setting her mug down Natsumi reached out and laid a hand on his.

"Here you go!" Came back the excited waiter. He placed a piece of triple chocolate cake down with a single candle on it. He gave a small bow and took his leave.

"He told me, that my boyfriends birthday just happens to be coming up. Since I have a feeling his family will want him to themselves that day. I thought we could have a little celebration now," She smiled as she moved the cake in front of him.

"Also said you had a sweet tooth for chocolate," She stood up and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek. He was still in shock.

"Happy early Birthday Makoto."

Makoto looked to his cake, then to his girlfriend. He repeated the motion a few more times, trying to comprehend the gesture. Feeling his face flare up he blew out the candle. He picked up a fork digging into the cake.

"It's delicious!" He said excited as he ate another peice before offering his girlfirend a bite. She chuckled watching the childish side of her boyfriend. She took the offered bite and nodded to him. It was sweet, a bit over the top for her, but he seemed to enjoy it as he dug in for another bite.

"Your too cute," She said as she sipped away at her mug.


	13. Chapter 13

Makoto snuck away while Natsumi was distracted.

They'd wandered around after the cafe, Makoto too full of sweets to actually think of an actual meal. They'd come down to a small jewelry shop, Natsumi again distracted by the different hair clips and earrings.

While she looked over a set of earrings, Makoto slowly made his way out of the shop. He'd spotted it on the way into the jewelry shop, something in the window catching his eye. Moving into the girly shop, Makoto's face tinged pink, as a girl behind the counter greeted him.

"How can we help you today?" Another woman came from the back room. Makoto jumped a bit as he looked around spotting the item he wanted.

"Mako?"

Natsumi looked around the little shop after she made her purchase. The woman handed her a small black bag and bowed. Natsumi stepped outside of the small shop and looked around the shopping area. More of the night life was finally coming alive. With a "huff" Natsumi fished out her cell and wrote a quick text.

^Mako?^

She waited still looking around. The idea of looking for him crossed her mind, but getting lost seemed to settle badly with her. Her phone buzzed.

*Ah sorry Midori-chan. Go to your left*

She looked over the text then glanced to her left. She didn't see him anywhere, sighing she began her walk back out of the shopping center.

^I dont see you^ She sent back as she passed the cafe they'd sat at. Her stomach gave a small growl, smelling the sweet buns at a cart near by. Making a quick stop she purchased one and munched away. It buzzed again.

*Wait at the light, we will catch the train back*

She stopped mid bite. Leave? Already? Granted it had been a few hour's they'd been there already, but glancing at the time, it was only 8:30. Did he have a curfew?

^Are you ok?^ Natsumi got to the light and waited. She watched as the light by the train station flashed that the bus would be in at 9. Looking around she still couldnt find the taller boy. She focused on what was left of the bun in her hand and almost squealed as she heard him.

"I'm fine Midori-chan."She felt strong arms wrap around her belly, they pulled her against a solid chest. Glancing up, blushing, Natsumi felt her lungs finally take a breath. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it in. He leaned over and took a bite of the bun.

"Scared me for a second," She said as he laid his head on her shoulder chewing away. She frowned realizing he'd taken a bit, once he was done he kissed at the exposed skin there. She shivered under his lips and ran a hand up to his hair. Of all things she loved playing with his hair. It was soft and just long enough for her to play with it a bit. She finished off the bun feeling Makoto fumbling with something around her neck.

Makoto pulled back smiling. His hand fixed the chain he'd placed around her neck and he held the little charm up. It was a silver whale, an orca, with a music note cut out of it. He grinned more for himself surprised he'd find something as perfect as this.

"Come one, we should hurry or we'll miss the train," He took her hand leaving her other hand to fiddle with the charm necklace. The chain was a bit long, it let the charm sit comfortably on her chest then tight around her neck.

"Sure you're ok?" She asked as they got on the train. There were a few more people on this train heading to Iwatobi. Makoto took a seat next to her, taking her hand in his. He leaned back as he looked over everyone in the cart but kept his attention on Natsumi.

"Perfect." He grinned.

"It's just...it's the last train back, didn't want your mother to hunt me down," He held up his phone and showed Natsumi a text. Natsumi's eyes widened at the threat her mother had sent, she placed her hand on her forehead as she took in a deep sigh and looked sheepishly at Makoto.

"I'm sorry," Natsumi brighten up quickly as she kept hold of his phone.

"And I have something for you!" She opened the bag she had and pulled out two cell straps. Each was a black music note, the notes were the same but they came with straps on them, one in green the other blue.

"It's a Tie," She said excited as she put the notes together and showed how they fit. They had a small little curve under the notes. As she put them together it looked like two notes with a smile under it...Or so Makoto thought.

"It means...Two or more notes that should be played together. To be a Tie the notes must be identical, well on the same line or same space, otherwise it turns into a Slur…." Natusmi stopped when she realized she was still talking. Blushing she handed Makoto back his phone and placed her hands in her lap.

"Sorry…"

"Dont be Midori-Chan. You really like Music don't you?" He asked as he looked over the strap. Natsumi fixed her own phone with the green one and nodded.

"I want to study music in college...Well, continue my violin at least," Makoto placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to place his head on hers.

"Will you play for me?" He asked close to her ear, she looked up quickly and felt her face flush as Makoto gave her a sweet smile. She felt like melting with the boy smiling like that. Not sure if she could form words she simply nodded.

Walking hand in hand. Makoto and Natsumi found themselves on her doorstep. She squeezed Makoto's hand before letting go. She stood on the step up, not that it did her any favors with his height, and turned to him. Makoto smiled at her.

"Kinda don't want tonight to end," He said aloud. She nodded as she rubbed at her arm.

"Thank you Makoto, I love my necklace...though I should've bought that cake." She puffed out her cheeks in a little pout. He chuckled as he leaned forward pulling her into a kiss. Everything seemed to melt away after that, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Makoto looked down at his girlfriend, then nuzzled against her neck. Giggling she tried to pull away but his arms kept around her.

"Good Night Natsumi," He gave her one last kiss before letting her go. He waited till she was inside before heading home.

This story is not over, if you'd like to read something or have some kind of senario let me know I will work on it as much as i can. I have one other chapter for this story so be patient


	14. Chapter 14

I blame this chapter on the anime. All the talk of schools and what not made me do it. I twisted Haru a bit but keeps his attachment to Makoto which I just couldn't come to break. Well enjoy we will see what comes in the next couple of days.

*Buzz*

Natsumi glanced down at her phone. She reached out, hitting a button to stop it. Makoto's name flashed then vanished. A notice for voicemail popped up, it stated that 5 waited for her to hear. Looking back at the letters around her, she frowned when her mother placed a cup of tea by her.

"This is a big decision...I think you two should talk before you make your decision," Natsumi looked up at her mother. The older woman placed a firm hand on her shoulder, hoping to give her some kind of reassurance.

"I know...I know he's had offers," Natsumi picked up her tea as she picked up the closest letter. The letter was addressed to her, further into the letter the words "You've been accepted," stood out. She placed the letter down and took a sip.

Sitting just drinking, Natsumi, ran over the events of the last month. December, a happy time, had been anything but. At the beginning, the teachers had been pressuring the 3rd years to make their final plans for graduation. Natsumi had applied to a few colleges, none that really caught her interest...but swimming had not been the only thing scouted that autumn.

A few art school's had sent their approval. Most were in Tokyo, a few others in Okinawa. Natsumi picked up one other letter and wanted to cry. It was a school out of country.

Finishing her tea, Natsumi pulled the letters together. Kissing her mother's cheek she said bye as she got ready for a walk. She needed fresh air, maybe along the way she'd find her answer.

Setting the phone down, Makoto laid back as his friends looked at him. They were currently at Haruka's house. They were going over there plan for the upcoming tournament. All of them had been focused except there love struck captain. He'd received call's this morning and even a few letters, but all the talk around the table had struck a chord in him.

Call after call, message after message. Still he couldn't bring himself to care about the tournament.

"Still ignoring you?" Haruka asked glancing down at his friend. Makoto rolled to his side, reaching out to pinch Haru. The dark haired boy jumped and glared down at the sulking boy.

"Have you two talked to the recruiters?" Asked Gou. She was showing Rei his times from the last week. Nagisa bounced around excited, 1 for his times were up, 2 he wanted to know about the other boys. Makoto's hand rose up and he pointed at Haru.

"He will accept one if I accept the same," Makoto rolled onto his back.

"Haruka Sempai...that seems kind of a lot to put on Makoto sempai." Spoke Rei as he adjusted his glasses writing a few notes down.

"No, it's not. I only swim for myself...and my friends. I've said this before," Said Haru as he turned the page of the magazine he was reading. The others thought it over and seemed to figure it made sense.

If Haruka was with Makoto, he'd be the best person to stand by and be the support for Haruka. Makoto sat up and pinched Haruka again.

"I've only been called by two schools...you have five!" The older exclaimed as he stood up and swiped his phone up. Heading out of the living room, Makoto made his way outside.

"He'll get over it," Muttered Haruka as he went back to reading his magazine.

Mrs. Tachibana smiled as she let Natsumi in. The teen smiled as the older woman brought her into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you again Natsumi," Natsumi took a seat as the sound of footsteps came barreling her way.

"Natsumi!" The twins yelled as they attached themselves on either side of her. Chuckling she greeted each one before being dragged out of the chair and into the living room. They chatted on and on, covering that Makoto was out. A swim meeting was being held. That he'd gotten a few calls as of late and a letter came in for him. Once there brother had been covered they talked about school and all the activities they were involved in.

Nodding here or there, Natsumi couldn't help but let the gloom that had surrounded her this morning, disappear. The twin's were infectious in their happiness and she smiled as they eventually settled down, Ren in her lap while Ran played with her hair. She hummed a bit as the two settled against her.

"Natsumi?" Ren asked. She replied with a "hmm" and then continued to hum for the two.

"Will Onii-Chan...go to school with you?" Ran asked as the girl came down and leaned against Natsumi. She wrapped her arms around the two holding on to them.

"I don't know, it's alot to go over." She laid her head on Ren's head and the boy cuddled up close to her.

"Onii-chan likes you alot Tsumi-chan," She chuckled at the small girl's nickname for her. She ran her hand in Ran's hair and nodded.

"Do you like Oniichan a lot?" Asked Ren.

"I think I like him more," She whispered as she felt Ran yawn and move to sit better in her lap. She chuckled as both curled up and drifted into nap time.

"Those kids," Mrs. Tachibana sighed as she watched Natsumi hold them close. She didn't seem in any hurry, or bothered, by the two. The older woman stepped up reaching for her son.

"There fine...I don't know when I'll get them like this again," Natsumi gave the woman a smile before looking down back and the two and holding them close.

"I'm home," Makoto announced as he took his shoes off. His mother came forward and greeted the boy. He kissed her on the cheek as he stepped towards the living room.

"Makoto, can you wake Natsumi-chan?" He stopped in his tracks spotting his girlfriend with his siblings draped over her.

"How long has she been here?"

"Couple of hours now, I just couldn't bring myself to wake her. She seemed worn out when she got here," His mother placed a hand on her eldest son's shoulder.

"You two need to talk, now that she's rested. I'm sure she'll be more open to what's going on," He nodded as he moved and reached for Ren. The boy slowly woke as he pulled at his sister, who in turn woke as well.

"Oni~!" He placed a hand over both of there mouths. Natsumi slowly stirred and the twins looked to the girl. She made a face as her head slowly bent forward resting her chin on her chest. The twins giggled as they slowly got up and hugged there brother.

"Go and play upstairs, I need to talk with Natsumi," The twins nodded heading upstairs. Moving to sit next to her, Makoto wrapped an arm around Natsumi and slowly shook her awake. Natsumi groaned as she turned into Makoto's arms. She held onto him as he he shook her a bit more.

"Time to get up Natsumi," He shook a bit more this time causing the girl to push at him. Slowly she woke rubbing at her eyes and yawning a bit.

"Morning Sleepy head," He said kissing her cheek. She leaned into the kiss rubbing at her eyes. Planting one on his she curled up against him.

"Afternoon Mako…"

"Had me worried. Wanna explain to me about today?" He asked. Natsumi pulled away at that. She sat next to him looking at her hands. Her mind was turbulent still as she thought of the schools that had requested her. She sighed as she answered.

"The twins said you've gotten calls from recruiters...I head even Haruka got some," Bringing up the other boy caused Makoto to sigh.

"Ya about him...He's made his decision….based off my decision," Her hands clenched tight and then looked to him.

"So you've decided." He ran his hand through his hair pushing his bangs up. He looked adorable to her right now, with his other hand he reached out and took her hand. He undid her fist and threaded his hand with hers.

"We have two that are the same. So depending on whichever schools closest...to Natsumi...is the school I'll be going to," Makoto blushed as he pulled her hand up and kissed at the knuckles.

"Ma..Makoto," She gripped his hand tighter as he pulled it close to herself.

"You're...you'd really do that? Choose something close to me?" She asked.

"That's if you want to...be close to me…" He gulped a bit running his hand in his hair more. She chuckled watching him and leaned close to him.

"Thank you Makoto…" She leaned up and kissed him sweetly before placing her forehead against his. He grinned as he took her face in his hands.

"I love you Natsumi," He kissed deeply wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to sit on his lap.


End file.
